La Doncella y El Onmyoji
by Dalita-chan
Summary: La sangre de la Doncella celestial es importante para que el clan del los Onmyoji Uchiha pueda luchar contra la terrible oscuridad que se acerca. Así a sido durante años y así será. De que me estás hablando abuela? cómo que tengo que convertirme en la esposa del líder del clan Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia que me vino a la cabeza y quería convertirla en un sasusaku, espero que sea de su agrado. Denle una pequeña oportunidad.

POV de Sakura

Desde pequeña nunca he sido una persona normal, mi vida siempre fue una tortura, no tengo amigos ni una gran familia, mis padres murieron en un accidente de autos cuando íbamos hacia nuestra casa, la única que sobrevivió fui yo, desde entonces no puedo recordar nada de cómo era mi vida antes de ese accidente, aunque de vez en cuando me vienen pequeños recuerdos que no se descifrar, solo tengo un recuerdo de ellos y es un colgante que siempre tengo conmigo, estoy sola en este mundo y solo tengo a mi abuela la líder del clan Haruno, solo se que es uno de los clanes más poderosos de todo Japón, pero cada vez que le pregunto a mi abuela a que se dedica nuestro clan, no me contesta y siempre me mantiene al margen de todo, se que lo hace porque se preocupa por mi, por eso nunca le he contado lo que sucede a mi alrededor, cosas que me hacen pensar que la muerte de mis padres fue culpa mía, porque desde siempre a todas las personas que se intentan acercar a mi les ocurre alguna tragedia. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura soy una chica solitaria que trabaja como doctora, amo mi trabajo, porque en el momento que lo hago siento que todos mis problemas desaparecen.

Un día como cualquier otro regresaba del trabajo en mi auto, el camino estaba muy oscuro y no se podía ver casi, además de que solo contaba con las luces del auto para iluminar el camino, de un momento a otro apareció en medio de la carretera una figura extraña que no pude descifrar, de la impresión desvié el carro hacia un lado de la carretera, pero no me fijé de que hacia ese lado había una bajada y el auto empezó a descender y se introducía al bosque, traté de detenerlo pero los frenos no funcionaban, asta que de manera brusca el auto se detuvo al chocar contra un enorme árbol, debido al impacto perdí el conocimiento unos segundos, al recuperar el conocimiento veo como del auto sale humo y sonidos extraños, me empecé a alarmar, traté de salir del auto pero la puerta no cedía, estaba atascada o más bien algo la detenía, al mirar por la ventanilla vi muchas figuras oscuras y tenebrosas una de ellas estaba empujando la puerta para que no pudiera salir mientras ponía una sonrisa macabra, entré en pánico, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo que eran esas cosas y por qué me pasaba esto, el auto empezó a soltar mucho más humo y solo podía sentir que este sería el final de mi vida tan monótona, empecé a pensar en mis padres y en mi abuela, pensé que morir de esta manera estaría bien, pero solo por un instante me vino el recuerdo de mis padres a la mente y me di cuenta de que ellos no hubieran deseado esto para mi, traté de empujar la puerta y de gritar por ayuda, pero las figuras oscuras solo se reían de mi patético intento por sobrevivir.

-auxilio, auxilio! Que alguien me ayude por favor. – gritar por ayuda era lo único que podía hacer, entre más gritaba más se burlaban las figuras extrañas.

-auxilio ayúdenme!.-grité a todo pulmón cerrando mis ojos fuertemente.

-DESTIERRO DE LA OSURIDAD, YOKAIS DESAPARESCAN!.- se escuchó un inmenso grito que me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente, vi como las figuras oscuras gritaban y desaparecían una a una, hasta que no quedaba ninguna, intenté rápidamente a salir del auto y alejarme rápidamente para cuando unos pocos segundos después de salir de él explotara y ardiera en llamas, asustada hasta el punto de desmallarme no podía entender que fue lo que sucedió.

Miré por todo mi alrededor y pude ver como poco a poco desde la oscuridad se acercaba un grande y hermoso lobo blanco seguido de un hombre con ropas extrañas, al fijarme mucho mejor en el hombre me quedé embelesada, pues era el chico más apuesto que había visto en mi vida, me quedé como una boba admirando la belleza de ese chico.

-oye, estás bien?-estaba tan perdida admirándolo que no podía escuchar nada.

-oye mujer te pregunté si estás bien?- ese llamado si llegó a mis oídos y rápidamente volví en si.

-si, disculpa, es solo que aún estoy un poco conmocionada por lo que sucedió, muchas gracias por ayudarme, realmente no se que fue lo que sucedió.- no se porqué pero le estaba muy agradecida a ese hermoso chico.

-quien eres y por qué te rodeaban tantos Yokais?- me preguntó bruscamente,no entiendo que es lo que me acaba de preguntar, a dicho Yokais?

-no se a que te refieres…. No me digas que esas figuras extrañas eran Yokais?, pe…pe…pero eso debe ser imposible esas cosas no existen.-de que me estaba preguntando este chico es imposible que esas creaturas excitan.

-pudiste verlas?

-en el momento del choque perdí el conocimiento, pero al recuperarlo me vi rodeada de esos monstruos.

-entiendo, será mejor que salgamos del bosque, pueden venir más yokais, oye, no se porqué pero desde hace rato me ha llamado la atención ese extraño aura y olor que te rodea.

-aura? Olor?-no puedo entender que me dice, a que se refiere con eso, desde hace rato no ha dejado de decir cosas extrañas.

-no te preocupes solo olvídalo, vamos, salgamos de aquí, mi casa está cerca, te puedes quedar ahí hasta que amanezca.- wao este chico es mi salvador.

-gracias pero no tienes por qué hacer tanto por mi, vivo cerca.

-entonces te acompaño.

-gracias entonces.- en todo el camino no podía apartar la vista de ese chico y lo hermoso y elegante que se veía al lado de ese bello lobo.

Al llegar a la gran puerta que daba entrada a mi casa, vi por un momento como se detenía al mirar el nombre de mi familia en la entrada, su expresión era indescrictible.

-otra vez muchas gracias por ayudarme y acompañarme, no se como pagarte.

-no tienes que preocuparte, vámonos Mochitzuki.-así que ese hermoso lobo se llama así, le pega completamente.

-gracias otra vez.-por última vez le agradecí y entré rápidamente a mi casa, deseando poder saber algo más de ese hermoso chico.-espera se me olvidó preguntarle el nombre, por qué seré tan estúpida.

FIN del POV de Sakura

POV de Sasuke

-Mochitsuki, aún no puedo entender por qué habían tantos yokais rodeando a esa chica, nunca vi tantos concentrados en un mismo lugar, además de esa aura y ese olor que desprendía ella.-mientras entrenaba en el bosque junto a mi shikigami sentí la presencia de muchos yokais, debido a eso me acerqué al lugar de donde prevenía esa presencia, hasta que escucho un grito de ayuda, lo que hace que me acerque más rápidamente, al ver lo que sucedía rápidamente pronuncié unas palabras para eliminar esos yokais y quedé perplejo al ver lo esa concentración tan grande de yokais solo fuera por una simple chica, que desprendía un olor y aura misterioso.

-Ella debe ser la chica… recuerdo que las de las generaciones pasadas desprendían ese mismo olor y su aura eran iguales, aunque los de esta chica eran más potentes, por eso tantos yokais estaban concentrados alrededor de ella.-este es mi espíritu familiar Moshizuki, ha estado conmigo desde que tengo uso de la razón, él ha cuidado a cada generación de líder de mi clan.

-no puede ser ella, recuerdo que la familia descendiente de la doncella celestial habían muerto en un accidente y que solo quedó de toda la familia la vieja Haruno.-no podía ser ella.

-pero tu mismo lo viste, además la casa donde ella entró claramente era la de la vieja Haruno.

-pero puede ser una sirvienta de la familia.

-no lo creo, ella es la descendiente de la doncella celestial, pero si es así no entiendo por qué el consejo no sabe de ella y por qué la vieja Haruno la esconde, por qué será que esconden a la que debe ser tu esposa.

Continuará…..

Decidí publicar este corto capítulo, porque no se si les guste la historia, si desean que continúe, dejen unos hermosos Reviews :D espero que lo hallan discrutado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, perdonen la demora, antes que nada, gracias a los que dejaron esos hermosos comentarios, disculpen que les haya hecho esperar espero que lo disfruten y si más aquí les traigo la continuación.

La Doncella y El Onmyoji

Capítulo 2:

*Sakura entró a su casa tratando de no hacer ruido y provocar que su abuela o los sirvientes se despertaran, pero supo que fue inevitable al ver a su abuela esperándola despierta en la sala de la inmensa casa.

-Sakura hija mía que te sucedió por qué estás así? -corrió rápidamente su abuela a su encuentro, preocupándose enormemente por las fachas en las que se encontraba.

-estoy bien abuela, tuve un accidente extremadamente extraño.-empezó Sakura a explicarle el por qué de que llegara así, sin ver el cambio de expresión que dio su abuela al fijarse en ella.

-entonces empecé a ver figuras extrañas, pedía ayuda y al cabo de un rato llegó un chico acompañado de un lobo bien grande y hermoso, diciéndome que esas figuras extrañas era youkais, puedes creerlo abuela .-continuaba contando Sakura.

-''un lobo?...no puede ser!, el único Clan que tiene como familiar a un lobo es el Clan Uchiha!, no puede ser, y cómo es posible que justo ahora los youkais estén detrás de Sakura.''-pensaba la abuela de Sakura al darse cuenta del aura que rodeaba a Sakura y rápidamente miró el collar de Sakura.

*ese collar, el que le di a mi hija y luego fue dado a sakura era el por qué su esencia estaba oculta, ahora ese collar estaba negro, la gran esmeralda que tenía estaba completamente oscura.

-''cómo es posible que el collar perdiera su poder?''

-abuela….abuela..-llamaba Sakura a su abuela al darse cuenta de que estaba distraída mirando hacia un punto de su cuerpo, al seguir la vista de la abuela se dio cuenta de su collar.

-mi collar!...está negro!...por qué? Qué pasó?

*rápidamente la abuela le dijo que se tranquilizara, que le diera el collar que ella se lo arreglaría, y que subiera a descansar, que ella se ocuparía de todo.

*Sakura le da el collar a su abuela y sube a su cuarto a descansar.

*su abuela se despide con un beso y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cuando la vieja Haruno vio a su nieta irse, rápidamente cogió el teléfono para llamar alguien.

LLAMADA…

*se escucha como daba timbre, hasta que cogen la llamada desde el otro lado.

 _ **-pero miren quien nos honra con esta llamada, nada más y nada menos que la vieja doncella, a que debo el gusto de su llamada Haruno Tsunade.**_

 _ **-Orochimaru, necesito que me ayudes.**_

 _ **-diga usted para que puedo servirle.**_

 _ **-necesito que te ocupes, de que no corra la voz de un accidente donde se reunieron muchos youkais, y se detectó la presencia de la doncella celestial.**_

 _ **-antes quería llamarte para eso mismo, no puedo ayudarte en eso, ya lo saben los mandos superiores, aunque aún no saben que es tu nieta, y aún no saben que tienes una nieta, todos piensan que ella murió junto a sus padres, pero si saben que lo ocurrido involucra a la doncella celestial, lo que por ahora no saben donde buscar.**_

 _ **-mierda Orochimaru, no se puede saber que Sakura es la doncella, no pueden saberlo, Sakura nunca debe ser reclamada por un Uchiha, nunca.**_

FINAL DE LA LLAMADA…

*Tsunade estaba al borde de la desesperación, no sabía que hacer, en eso recuerda que tiene en sus manos el collar de Sakura, poniéndolo entre ambas manos y cerrar los ojos, para ver como se producía una luz proveniente del collar…, al abrir sus manos ve que el collar sigue del mismo color negro que había adquirido.

-no es suficiente, mi poder no lo es.-suspiró.-solo él puede devolverle el poder al collar, por qué ahora fue que perdiste tu magia, justamente ahora.-dijo mirando al collar.-esto ha complicado las cosas.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO….

*Se veía una inmensa mesa completamente vacía, solo se podían observar 5 esferas de luces, de las cuales provenían voces. Se escuchan pasos acercándose hacia la mesa, para escuchar una cilla correrse y alguien sentarse en ella.

-Orochimaru, dónde rallos te metiste?-se escuchó un voz proveniente de la primera esfera.

-surgió un imprevisto que debía atender, pero ya estoy aquí, continuemos con la junta.

-bien, como íbamos diciendo, estoy seguro de que todos pudieron notar la inmensa energía Youkai que se almacenó en la región norte.-se escuchó desde la tercera esfera.

-desde luego, fue demasiado inmenso el poder Youkai que se sintió como para no darnos cuenta.-esta vez fue la esfera 4 desde donde provino la voz.

-está más que claro por qué fue…la doncella celestial ha aparecido.-se escuchó una voz grave desde la segunda esfera, luego lo siguió un silencio inmenso por parte de todos.-además, desde hace unos meces hemos estado notado anomalías en los ataques de Youkais, pero solo hasta ahora sabemos a que se debe, la doncella que debe ser proclamada por nosotros los Uchihas.

-eso es más que obvio, desde que la generación de la vieja Tsunade, ninguna doncella ha vuelto a ser proclamada por los Uchihas, siempre lograron deshacerse de su deber, y desde entonces el mundo de los Onmyojis a decaído en fuerza.-por último la voz desde la esfera 5.

-debemos encontrarla, para que el líder del clan Uchiha se una a ella, y su fuerza sea dada a él y por consiguiente al resto de todos los Onmyojis, pero debe ser ya!.-con voz de desesperación se habló desde la 1.

-Orochimaru, has estado muy callado desde que regresaste.

-eh?, no es nada solo estaba escuchando.

-bien, nosotros los Nara creemos que el hecho de que ahora haya ocurrido esto es porque, creemos que algo siempre ha estado protegiendo a la doncella de ser localizada por nosotros, todos sabemos las características que ella debe poseer, pero hasta ahora no fue localizada, y creemos que es porque ese algo que la protege a empezado a perder su efecto, y los Youkais se dieron cuenta, y van tras ella, y eso no puede pasar por ningún motivo.

-Desde ahora todos montaremos vigilancia por los lugares donde se sienta ese aumento de poder.

*Se escuchó un aceptación de parte de todos, y fueron apagándose las esferas una a una.

*Orochimaru se quedó solo en la gran habitación, se arrecostó a la cilla miró hacia el techo y suspiró.

-ya no hay manera de huir Tsunade.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SAKURA…..

*No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, qué había pasado, que fue lo que vio, su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?, preguntas como esas eran las que invadían su mente, pero luego de ver que llegó sin su auto, que lo vio destruido, que su cuerpo se sentía como si algo la aplastara, su medallón, volvía a creer en lo que le sucedió, sintiendo miedo, pánico, se aferró a sus piernas como si así pudiera protegerse y poco a poco empezó a dormirse, mañana tendría que ir a trabajar temprano, pensó llamar para avisar que no podría ir, pero recordó que muchos pacientes la necesitaban.

DE CAMINO HACIA LA POSADA UCHIHA….

*Iban Sasuke y su lobo Mochitzuki, escuchándose solo los pasos de Sasuke.

-pensando Sasuke?-preguntó el lobo, ya que vio que su maestro estaba algo distraído.

-algo.-respondió.-aún no logro asimilar que fue lo que sucedió.-nunca vi nada como eso, además la esencia de esa chica me resultó..

-hipnotizante?-interrumpió a su amo, pues sabía perfectamente que causaba la esencia de la doncella en el líder del clan Uchiha

-si, y no se por qué?

-es lo normal, ella es la doncella y tu el líder del clan Uchiha, es lo normal que te sientas así.

-en realidad nunca me han explicado concretamente eso.

-lo se, pero ese no es mi deber…Sasuke, en el momento que todo sucedió pude sentir la presencia de varios familiares de diferentes Clanes, lo más posible es que ya sepan todos de la presencia de la doncella.

-es lo más posible, el aumento de poder que hubo con esa concentración de Youkais no pasaría desapercibido por la junta de ancianos.

*Mientras caminaban se divisó el portón de la posada Uchiha, al entrar fueron recibidos por muchos sirvientes.

-Bienvenido Uchiha-Sama.-un perfecto saludo se escuchó

*con su cabeza indicó que aceptaba el saludo, siguió caminando junto a su familiar hasta entrar a la posada.

-hijo mío.-se acercó una hermosa mujer hasta él para saludarlo con un cálido abrazo.

-como estás madre?-respondió gustosamente el abrazo.

-estoy bien, mañana darán el alta a tu abuelo, debes ir a buscarlo.-muy preocupada se veía la mujer.

-está bien madre mañana iré a recogerlo, sin más me retiro, estoy algo cansado.- se despidió con un beso de su madre y fue hacia sus aposentos.

-descansa hijo.

*Caminó hasta llegar a sus aposentos empujando la puerta para entra detrás de él su fiel familiar.

-descansa Mochitzuki, mañana será un largo día.-se acostó en su cama mientras se despedía de su familiar.

-descanse amo.-para también el buscar su lugar de dormir.

LA MAÑANA SIEGUIENTE…

RECIDENCIA HARUNO….

CUARTO DE SAKURA…

*el sol se filtraba por la ventanas del gran cuarto, al otro lado del pasillo se escucha como alguien toca la puerta del cuarto de Sakura haciéndola removerse inquieta por ese sonido inquietante.

-Sakura hija, tienes que levantarte.-se escuchaba la voz de su abuela desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-mmm.-lentamente se movió en la cama y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta adaptarse a la luz que entraba por las ventanas de cristal, se le había olvidado cerrar las cortinas.

-ya voy abuela.-se levantó con pereza a abrir la puerta y darle paso a su abuela.

-mi niña te diría que te quedaras a descansa pero se que sería hablarte en vano, porque se que tienes un compromiso con el trabajo, pero prométeme que volverás temprano por favor si?.

-está bien abuela.

*Tsunade suspira, estaba muy preocupada por su nieta.

-mira mi niña…, lo siento, no pude arreglar tu medallón.-su abuela le entregó el collar justo como mismo se lo había dado ella.

-está bien abuela no te preocupes, ya veré como arreglarlo, puedes pedir que me saquen el otro auto, el de ayer se destruyó.

-está bien, te dejo para que termines de despertarte y te arregles, mandaré que traigan el desayuno.-se despidió con un beso de su nieta.

*Sakura cierra la puerta de su habitación, se sienta en su inmensa cama y suspira, el cuerpo le pesaba como mil demonios. Se levantó cogió ropa y fue hacia el baño, luego de unos minutos salió de este ya arreglada y escuchó como tocaban su puerta, ese era el desayuno, rápidamente desayunó y bajó hacia volver a encontrarse con su abuela de la cual se volvió a despedir, recibiendo de parte de esta un ''cuídate'' con mucha preocupación, salió de la mansión montó en su auto y tomó camino hacia su trabajo.

*pudo sentir el ambiente extraño, de manera desconocida, no sabía como interpretarlo, solo lo veía más sucio, como si estuviera contaminado.

POSADA UCHIHA….

*Ya Sasuke se había levantado, pero su cara de fastidio no era precisamente por levantarse tan temprano.

-no se por qué no te gusta, si se te ve bien.-escuchó a su madre mientras acomodaba las prendas de sus cuerpo.

-no me gusta la vestimenta accidental, prefiero usar yukata, es mucho más cómodo.

-lo se hijo, pero no puedes ir a la ciudad vistiendo así, así que acéptalo.

*Sasuke suspiró con mucho fastidio más reflejado en su rostro esperando a que su madre terminara de acomodar su ropa.

-listo hijo.

\- Mochitzuki, nos fuimos.-salió de su casa seguido de su familiar para entrar en un auto que lo llevaría a ver a su abuelo.

-el ambiente está demasiado sucio Sasuke.-habló Mochitzuki.

-si, también me di cuenta.

EN EL HOSPITAL KONOHA….

*Sakura aparcó en el estacionamiento, bajando de su auto y entrar al hospital, siendo recibida por todos, puesto que era admirada por muchos, rápidamente se colocó su bata de médico, entró a su primer cubículo, a ver a su paciente favorito sonrió, sabía que estaba mal eso de tener favoritismo por sus pacientes pero es que ese hombre la hacía sentir en paz, recordó que ese sentimiento lo volvió a sentí ayer cuando se encontró con el guapo chico llamado Sasuke.

-Sakura hija como estás.-rápidamente se vio el cambio en el rostro de Sakura a uno más animado.

-bien señor Uchiha.-ese apellido se le izo extrañó pronunciarlo, donde más lo había escuchado.

-Que bue…-el rostro del hombre que tenía frete a ella dio un cambio drástico, lo percibió, el aura y la esencia de Sakura.

-eres tu.-dijo más para si mismo que para Sakura.

-qué? dijo algo señor Uchiha?.

-no…nada hija y te he dicho que me llames Madara, eso de señor Uchiha me hace sentir más viejo de lo que estoy.

-jajaja, lo extrañaba ya Madara.-se acercó para revisar sus signos vitales y nuevamente se alejó.- y dígame que historia increíble me contará hoy.-Madara siempre le contaba historia de su pasado, que la hacían sentir como una niña cuando le pedía a su padre que le contara historia, ella admiraba mucho a ese hombre.

-hoy te tengo la historia de cómo conocí al amor de mi vida.- su mirada se volvió nostálgica.

-wao eso sería hermoso de escuchar empiece por favor. -Sakura tomó asiento y prestó toda su atención.

-fue hace 50 años cuando la conocí, yo tenía unos 15 años, ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol de Sakura, era plena primavera y estaban hermosos los árboles, pero… ella lo era aún más, lo primero que pensé fue que era la creatura más hermosa que nunca había visto.-sonrió al decir eso recibiendo una sonrisa de Sakura como respuesta.- su cabello sus ojos, era como si la naturaleza hubiera gastado toda su energía en crear algo tan celestial como ella…y si…de cierta manera era celestial.

-hablas de ella con una dulzura increíble, es su esposa ahora no?

*el rostro del hombre so volvió triste dándole a Sakura la respuesta a su pregunta.

-no, no es mi esposa, y nunca fue mía, hubo una época en donde casi lo fue, pero, éramos jóvenes y ella quería huir de su destino, aunque yo era su destino, ese destino la dañaba a ella, no fuimos lo suficientemente valientes como para luchar por lo nuestro, para cambiar su destino, en cambio huyó, aunque yo huí de eso de alguna manera.-la tristeza, nostalgia y anhelo se vio en el rostro del hombre.

-triste y muy desgarrador.- Sakura de una forma u otra comprendía lo que decía Madara.

-pero eso es solo mi pasado, ya quedó atrás, pero dime Sakura como te va la vida amorosa.-cambiando rápidamente de tema.

*Sakura iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida porque alguien abrió la puerta llamando la atención del hombre.

-Sasuke hijo mío!-habló alegremente Madara.

-''Sasuke?''-Sakura rápidamente volteó a ver a la persona que había entrado, llevándose la sorpresa de que era el mismo joven que la había salvado ayer.

*ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro y se quedaron mirándose, hasta que se escuchó un carraspeo de garganta.

-ustedes se conocen?-habló Madara interesado.

-eh? –reaccionó Sakura.-si ayer tuve un accidente extraño en el cual este joven me salvó la vida.

-cómo está Sakura.-se escuchó la grave voz de Sasuke por toda la habitación.-abuelo

-bien gracias.-respondió Sakura.

-yo también hijo, no sabía que se conocían, eso es bueno, realmente bueno, pero hijo, no sabía que vendrías hoy, estoy contento de verte, donde está Mochitzuki?

-aquí estoy señor.-el lobo se materializó al lado de Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-oh! El hermoso lobo de ayer!.-sonrió Sakura.

-puedes ver a Mochitzuki?-pregunto Madara sorprendido.

-eh si, aunque me sorprendió la manera en al que apareció fue un truco de magia?

*Sasuke y su abuelo se miraron y asintieron.

-veo que estás al tanto Sasuke.-dijo refiriéndose al tema de Sakura.

-desde ayer me di cuenta.

-eh? De que hablan?-no entendió de que hablaban esos dos hombres.

-Sakura déjame ver tu collar.-habló esta vez Madara.

-mi collar?-algo extrañada se quita el collar y se lo entrega a Madara, este al ver el estado del collar se da cuenta del porqué estaba sucediendo todo.

-ya veo, así que es por esto, Sakura tienes que hablar con tu ab…-rápidamente su voz se apagó al sentir una presencia para mirar a Sasuke y avisarle, pero no fue lo suficiente como para evitar que una figura oscura rompiera los cristales de la ventana y entrara a la habitación, asustando a Sakura que gritó fuertemente.

-Sasuke protege a Sakura!.-gritó Madara.

-la figura extraña se materializó con forma extraña aunque aún era oscura.

-su sangre…la sangre de la doncella debo tenerla.-habló macabramente la figura apuntando hacia Sakura, sorprendiéndola y asustándola, hasta el punto de caer desmayada, el lobo de Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente impidiendo que esta se golpeara fuertemente contra el piso.

*Sasuke se paró frente a la creatura, sacó un amuleto y lo lanzó hacia esta recitando unas palabras para destruir a la creatura, lográndolo exitosamente.

*Madara, aún sorprendido miró el cuerpo desmayado de Sakura agarró sus móvil e hizo una llamada.

LLAMADA….

*se escucha el timbre hasta que aceptan la llamada.

 _ **-diga.-se escucha la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea.**_

 _ **-Tsunade.-habló Madara.**_

 _ **-Madara?!-totalmente sorprendida estaba la mujer.**_

 _ **\- tu nieta.**_

 _ **-Sakura, qué pasó con Sakura?!-la voz de la mujer cambió a una sumergida en desesperación.**_

 _ **-ya es tarde Tsunade, los Youkais saben de su existencia, ya no puedes protegerla, su esencia a aumentado demasiado, por lo que vi el collar perdió su magia, aunque fuera devuelta su magia, no podría protegerla por completo, ella necesita ser protegida.**_

 _ **-no Madara, nunca la entregaré a los Uchihas!-exaltada habló la mujer.**_

 _ **-Tsunade!-alzó la voz.-la vida de tu nieta está en peligro, ya no eres una niña.**_

 _ ***del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro de desesperación.**_

 _ **-dónde está ella?**_

 _ **-está en el hospital, es mi doctora.**_

 _ **-tu en el hospital, por qué?-esta vez preocupada por el.**_

 _ **-estoy bien, hoy me daban el alta, solo me estaba haciendo chequeos de rutina.**_

 _ **-eso es aliviante, y Sakura cómo está ella?**_

 _ **-ahora está desmayada, sufrimos un ataque de un Youkais y no aguantó la impresión que eso le causó, la señaló diciendo que quería su sangre, Tsunade esto ya no es un juego, Sakura está en verdadero peligro, uno en el que nunca estuviste tu.**_

 _ **-iré inmediatamente para haya.**_

 _ **-ve para la residencia Uchiha, me la llevaré, ahí estará 100 porciento segura, estoy seguro de que seremos nuevamente atacados si nos quedamos aquí, su esencia es cada vez más fuerte.**_

 _ **-pero Madara.-replicó Tsunade.**_

 _ **-no Tsunade, yo aré todo lo posible por salvar a Sakura eso lo sabes, no dejaré que nada malo le pase y junto a los Uchihas es su lugar.**_

 _ **-está bien Madara en unos minutos nos vemos en tu posada.-suspiro de resignación, ella lo sabía, lo sabía, pero aún así era muy peligroso que estuviera con los Uchihas.**_

*se termina la llamada y Madara se voltea hacia su nieto que no había apartado la mirada de él ni un segundo.

-Sasuke salgamos de aquí tenemos que irnos, llamaré para que vengan a arreglar el desastre de esta habitación.

-bien.-cargó a Sakura en sus brazos.-abuelo.-llamó la atención de este y cuando la tuvo llevó su vista hacia la de Sakura.

-si Sasuke, es ella…., la doncella celestial, la mujer que debe ser tu esposa.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Disculpen la inmensa tardanza es que me perdí en el camino de la vida, na jajja es broma, disculpen realmente mi tardanza, me disculpo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Aquí les traigo la conti, espero no haberlos defraudado y que les haya gustado, si les gustó y les gustaría que la continuara porfa dejen hermosos comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo BYE

La extrañas esferas pertenecen a varios clanes de Onmyojis: 1-esfera: Hyuga, 2-esfera:Uchiha, 3-esfera: Yamanaka, 4-esfera: Uzumaki, 5-esfera: Nara


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por esos hermosos comentarios, y para todos aquellos que dieron seguir y favorito, de verdad muchas gracias, espero no defraudarlo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

''La Doncella y el Onmyoji''

Capítulo 3:

POV SAKURA…..

 _Mi cuerpo se siente pesado y siento como que he perdido todas mis fuerzas, intento abrir mis ojos, logrando hacerlo lentamente, todo se siente tan confuso, ¿dónde estoy?, intento mirar a mi alrededor para ver si lo que logro ver me resulta familiar, pero nada lo es, veo un gran lago de donde proviene el bello sonido de una cascada, ¿estaré soñando, dónde estoy?, miro nuevamente buscando algo familiar, logrando divisar la figura de una mujer que nadaba desnuda en el gran lago, se veía tan contenta, como si nada pudiera tocarla o hacerle daño un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia invadió mi pecho, escucho una hermosa voz proveniente de la mujer que nadaba, yo estaba tan lejos pero aún así podía escucharla, miro nuevamente a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que no era la única que la observaba, un hombre detrás de unos árboles estaba admirando la belleza de la mujer, sus ojos estaban perdido en ella. Veo como el hombre se acerca a una rama que se desprendía de uno de los árboles más cercanos al lago, donde estaba una prenda que se parecía a una bufanda que daba la impresión de que tan hermosa prenda pertenecía a la bella mujer, el agarró dicha prenda y se escondió nuevamente donde estaba en un principio. La mujer que salió del lago, se acercó hacia donde supuestamente encontraría sus pertenencias, y escuchándose un grito de desesperación salir de sus labios._

 _-mi túnica celestial!.—hermosa era la voz de la mujer, se veía desesperada, gritando desgarradamente donde se encontraba su túnica._

 _El hombre que todo este tiempo se había que dado escondido salió de sus escondite con en rostro mirando hacia abajo y con la túnica de la mujer entre sus manos, cuando este salió pude ver que era un hombre hermoso, de cabellos oscuro como sus ojos, las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de un hermoso color rosado al ver a tan hermoso hombre y verse desnuda frente a este, él se acercó hacia donde estaba ella y le entregó su túnica y diciéndole lo hermosa que le parecía._

 _Me quedé mirando los que estaba sucediendo frente a mi, pero me fue imposible fijar bien lo que veía, ya que todo se fue distorsionando hasta volverse todo oscuro._

Siento como el fresco aire del verano golpea suavemente mi rostro, causándome una sensación de plenitud, por lo que abro mis ojos para volver a cerrarlos para poder adaptarme a la luz.

-¿un sueño?.—paso mis manos por mis ojos y veo restos de lágrimas, fue un sueño, pero no sabía por qué sentía tanta nostalgia, me siento en lo que se supone que sea un futón para mirar a mi alrededor, no estaba en mi casa, estaba en una bella habitación de un hermoso estilo japonés, miré hacia mi izquierda y vi una de las cosas más bellas que había visto en mi vida, la habitación daba hacia un patio donde había un hermoso cerezo completamente florecido, cosa que me extrañó mucho porque estábamos en pleno verano, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera un cerezo con flores?, me levanté y caminé fuera de la habitación para parame frente al hermoso cerezo.

Me quedé observando la hermosura de ese árbol hasta que sentí una fuerte mirada sobre mi, lo que me hizo voltearme para encontrarme con los ojos más oscuros y hermosos que he visto.

-¿ya estás bien?.—Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a mi encuentro si apartar sus ojos de mi, sin saber que su mirada me hizo temblar.

-si…gracias, estoy bien.-miro nuevamente el hermoso cerezo que está enfrente de mi, siento en mi cuello la mirada intensa de Sasuke pero decido no mirarlo porque se que me sonrojaría y me sentiría vulnerable ante su mirada.—es hermoso ese árbol de Sakura, pero…es extraño que haya florecido, es decir, estamos en pleno verano, qué es lo que lo mantiene así.—miro a Sasuke y veo que aún me miraba, un segundo después su vista va hacia donde estaba dicho árbol.

-yo.—me responde, pero me quedo sin palabreas.—ese era el árbol favorito de mi hermano, siempre lo cuidaba, este árbol me hace recordarlo.

-¿tú, cómo es posible?.—el no responde, en cambio levanta sus brazos que estaban escondido entre el gran yukata que tenía puesto, de entre sus manos sale una luz azul que va directo hacia el árbol y al llegar a este, el árbol reluce en una luz hermosa y se ve más florezco que antes, estoy impresionada, ¿magia, cómo era posible?, me quedo más absorta mirando el precioso árbol hasta que miro nuevamente a Sasuke hasta llamar su atención.

-es realmente hermoso.—como suspiro salen esas palabras de mis labios, haciéndole saber lo mucho que me gustaba ese árbol. El ambiente se torna algo silencioso hasta que decido interrumpirlo.

-Sasuke…puedo saber ¿Qué pasó, dónde estoy?.—estaba algo desconcertada nada de lo que veía me resultaba conocido o de este mundo, es como si estuviera en otra dimensión, el aire, las plantas, todo se veía más limpio y cuidado a como lo vi todo esta mañana.

-estás en mi casa, te desmayaste en el momento que fuimos atacados por un Youkai.— ''Youkai'' nuevamente esa palabra sale de su boca. Iba a reclamarle y pedirle que me explicara que era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. ¿Por qué es que estaba siendo atacada por todos esos demonios?, pero la voz de mi abuela me detuvo haciéndome voltear bruscamente, por lo que ese movimiento me hizo tamalearme, pensé que caería, estaba preparada para ello, pero sentí un fuerte pecho, brazos y manos que evitaron que me callera.

-¿estás bien?.— su voz y su aliento rosan con mi oído derecho, causando que me estremeciera.

-si…gracias nuevamente.—me separo de él y me incorporo, logrando pararme sin tambalearme.

-Sakura hija estaba tan preocupada.—pude ver el rostro congestionado de mi abuela, verdaderamente estaba preocupada.

-estoy bien abuela no te preocupes…pero quiero que me expliques, que alguien me explique, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí, por qué es que tantos bichos raros me estás atacando, por qué los veo?, necesito que me expliques abuela.—bajó el rostro y al momento volvía a levantarlo, en su cara estaba reflejada la intención de contarme finalmente que era lo que sucedía. Un suspiro salió de entre sus labios y me miró decididamente.

-yo mejor me voy y las dejo solas.—escucho la voz de Sasuke que interrumpe con intenciones de irse.

-no Sasuke, sería mejor que te quedes.—la expresión en el rostro de mi abuela al referirse a Sasuke fue algo diferente, ¿ternura?, nuevamente la atención de mi abuela vuelve a mi al ver que Sasuke se quedaría y escucharía todo.

-Sakura, hace muchos años una mujer muy hermosa que no era de este mundo, vino a él a conocerlo, un día estaba nadando en un hermoso lago dejando sus pertenencias lejos de ella.—me quedo mirando atentamente a mi abuela mientras empezaba a contarme una historia que me resultaba extrañamente conocida.—un hombre que desde lejos la miraba quedó prendado por la hermosura de la mujer, este, sin saber como acercarse a ella roba sus pertenencias y vuelve a esconderse, la mujer desesperada cuando ve que le habían robado comienza a gritar, y el hombre apenado se acerca a ella con lo que había robado para entregarlo, la mujer al ver al hombre quedó completamente enamorada de este, olvidándose de que le había robado, enamorándose perdidamente uno del otro, ella que debía regresar al lugar donde pertenecía decidió quedarse y hacer una vida junto a ese hermoso hombre, al tiempo tuvieron 2 hijos, muchos años después el hombre enfermó de una enfermedad muy grave, ella que quería salvarlo, le dio gran parte de su fuerza espiritual sin saber que esto la llevaría a la muerte y con ellos que desapareciera de este mundo, el esposo despechado cayó en una inmensa depresión que hizo que volviera a enfermar y muriera, ambos dejaron solos en este mundo a dos niños ya mayores de 18 años, el hijo mayor que no pudo soportar la pérdida de sus padres y no creía que fuera justo que alguien apartara de su lado a las personas que más quería, decidió utilizar para mal los poderes que fueron otorgados a él por sus padres, convirtiéndose en una creatura horrible que crearía creaturas llamadas Youkai, su hermana que trató de luchar por volver a llevarlo por en camino del bien, luchó contra él hasta que logró encerrarlo en una cueva en el fondo del océano, la hija tubo hijos después, a los cuales fueron pasados sus poderes y así poco a poco de generación en generación.—Mis ojos estaban pegados al rostro de mi abuela, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo parecía salir de un cuento de hadas, pero aún no terminaba todo, sabía que algo más faltaba.—Sakura ellos son nuestros antepasados, por nuestras venas corre la sangre de la doncella celestial, Sakura.—Y no, no podía creerlo, miré a mi abuela y solo podía pensar que me estaba gastando una broma.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio.-mis voz no salía de mi boca de la manera que normalmente lo asía, me contaba mucho pronunciar las palabras, estaba choqueada.

-Sakura hija, se que escuchar esto para ti es algo que no sabes como comprender, pero créeme que no tengo por qué mentirte.

-pero es que…. Es algo ilógico.—no puedo comprender que sucede.

-Tsunade no le ocultes nada y cuéntale todo.—inmediatamente escucho una voz conocida y miro hacia el lugar desde donde proviene para ver a Madara.

-pero Madara.—escucho a mi abuela replicar y reflejándose en su rostro un sentimiento de tristeza.

-¿qué es lo que me tiene que contar, qué más debo saber?…abuela cuéntame!.—insisto al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte de mi abuela. Otro suspiro vuelve a salir de sus labios antes de volver a hablar.

-como ya te dije, por todos los Harunos corre sangre de la doncella celestial, pero solo la mujer de la rama principal de la familia obtiene el mayor poder, conociéndosenos como doncellas celestiales, pero Sakura….— mi abuela se detiene y me mira fijamente, nunca la había visto tan seria en mi vida, veo que nuevamente tiene la intención e volver a hablar.—Sakura tu eres la verdadera reencarnación de la doncella celestial.—siento que mis ojos quieren salirse de donde deben estar, mi corazón se acelera y por un momento no escucho nada, es como si decidieron quietar el sonido del mundo, perdida en la nada, escucho como mi abuela me llama y me zarandea para que reaccione, poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad. Escucho la voz de Madara, que empieza a decirme cosas que me causan el vacío más grande que alguna vez he sentido.

-Sakura, no se si deba decirte esto pero… la razón por la que tus padres murieron en un accidente, es porque ese día tus poderes se habían salido de control, por lo que un inmenso número de Youkai rodeó el auto causando el accidente en donde tus padres murieron, tu madre con la poca fuerza y esencia de vida que le quedaba te dio su medallón, logrando ocultar hasta el día de hoy tu fuerza espiritual.—No se que era lo que estaba vociferando Madara, no podía escuchar nada, la opresión que sentía en mi pecho era tan grande que me dejaba sin fuerzas, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos como cascadas de agua salada, por mi cabeza solo pasaba la imagen de mis padres ese día, a mi madre cubierta en sangre mientras me miraba y yo solo lloraba porque no comprendía lo que pasaba.

-quieres decir…que…que es mi culpa…el que murieran mis padres?.—mi voz entrecortada y ronca, reflejaba los sentimientos que mi pecho albergaba, desesperación, culpa, tristeza hacían que de mis ojos las lágrimas no cesaran. Sin esperar que a que alguien me dijera algo salí corriendo cuanto mis piernas me permitían, dolor, mucho dolor era lo que sentía, me detuve para poder respirar, gritando para poder liberar la opresión de mi pecho, aún con lágrimas en mi rostro caigo de rodillas al suelo y mis lágrimas y llanto aumentan, como si llorara realmente por primera vez la muerte de mis padres. Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que logré normalizar mi respiración y poder detener mis lágrimas, me senté en una roca que estaba frente a un pequeño lago, mirando hacia la nada mientras abrazaba mis rodillas.

Sin darme cuenta, Sasuke se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, no lo miro, pero se que es él, él se queda ahí, no me habla solo mira igual que yo, a la nada, siento que quiere consolarme solamente con su presencia, y es algo que en silencio le agradezco.

-es extremadamente doloroso enterarte de que tus padres…murieron por tu culpa.—hablo rompiendo el hielo, aún mirando hacia la nada, con el corazón aún en mis manos. El no me dice nada solo sigue mirando hacia delante.

-no es tu culpa.—luego de unos minutos escucho como susurra, dejándome desconcertada.—eras una niña, no sabías como contener tus poderes.—escucho como su voz se apaga en el momento que me dice esas palabras.—una vez cuando niño estaba entrenado mis poderes en el bosque, me habían advertido de que no saliera de la posada por nada del mundo y mucho menos que utilizara mis poderes fuera de esta, mis poderes se salieron de control y en unos minutos apareció un inmenso Youkai que iba a atacarme, asustado cerré los ojos pensando que moriría en ese momento, pero no pasó nada, al abrir los ojos...—se detuvo de momento como si lo que diría a continuación fuera muy duro para él de recordar.—ahí estaba mi hermano…atravesado por las grandes manos de Youkai mientras me defendía, estaba tan choqueado que perdí el conocimiento al ver a mi hermano mirarme con una sonrisa en su rostro aún cuando estaba cubierto de sangre y me decía que me amaba...—mis lágrimas salieron nuevamente de mis ojos al escuchar la historia de Sasuke.—si solo hubiera escuchado y no hubiera salido de la posada… mi hermano aún estaría vivo.—no lloró, pero su rostro reflejaba que aún recordar eso le dolía mucho, daba la impresión de que había llorado tanto por lo sucedido que ya no podía más. Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, supe que me contó su historia porque quería hacerme saber que no era mi culpa, aunque parecía que él si se echaba la culpa por lo que le sucedió a su hermano.

-no fue tu culpa, eras un niño.—esta vez lo miré y el me regresó la mirada, me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora que me hizo sonreír.

\- eso fue hace mucho tiempo, al principio me cerré al mundo totalmente, por mi culpa había muerto la persona que más yo quería en este mundo, mi mayor ejemplo a seguir.—al escuchar como hablaba de su hermano daba a conocer que realmente lo quiso mucho.—pero ya lo acepté, se que a mi hermano no le hubiera gustado que me pasara la vida echándome la culpa de su muerte cuando él dio su vida por mi.—Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio por minutos, yo aún meditando por lo que él me había comentado.

Miro hacia un punto fijo, una roca, me quedo impresionada al ver una volita de pelos blanca mientras se movía y me observaba, esta al ver que me di cuenta de su presencia se esconde detrás de la roca, Sasuke que me mira para ver que tiene acaparada mi atención lo ve también, pero a él no le impresiona como a mi. Veo como sonríe y llama a la volita de pelos.

-Yuki, ven aquí.—así que la volita de pelos se llamaba Yuki, que nombre más tierno para ella, la pequeña creatura sale detrás de la roca y se acerca a nosotros tímidamente mientras me mira, hasta llegar a donde está Sasuke.

-esta es Yuki, es una de mis shikigamis al igual Mochitzuki.—me acerco y la miro, es la cosa más mona que he visto.—ella es un zorro de tres colas, desde hoy estará cuidándote.—vuelvo mi vista hasta Sasuke y lo miro desconcertada.

-pero si es tu familiar, no puedo aceptarlo.—vuelvo mi vista hasta la volita de pelos y nuevamente se esconde al ver que la miro.—además no creo que le agrade mucho.—Sasuke sonríe al escucharme y vuelve a insistirme.

-ella es solo algo tímida, no te preocupes, tiene un gran poder espiritual y podrá cuidarte cuando yo no esté cerca.—lo miro nuevamente meditando en sus palabras ''cuando yo no esté cerca''. Siento un pequeño peso en mis piernas y al mirar veo a Yuki en ellas mirándome fijamente, con algo de timidez la acaricio, al ver que no se aleja continúo haciendo hasta mirar a Sasuke y sonreír.

-es la cosita más linda y mona que he visto.—la cargo hasta que queda a la altura de mis ojos y la beso en la frente. La reacción de Yuki que hace enternecer y por un momento me olvido del dolor que había sentido, pero solo por un leve momento, porque nuevamente mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no pude detener, siento algo suave acariciar mis manos para darme cuenta de que era Yuki tratando de consolarme, sonreí levemente y limpié mis lagrimas, para volver y quedarme mirando hacia la nada.

….FIN DEL POV DE SAKURA…..

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

REUNIÓN YOUKAI…..

Un gran número de sombras y bestias extrañas podían observarse por todo el lugar, un inmenso olor a putrefacción invadían a todos, pero nadie se vía molesto por tal olor. Las bestias discutían unas contra otras formando un gran revuelo en todo el lugar.

-que todo el mundo haga silencio.—se escuchó una poderosa voz que resonaba por todas las esquinas del lugar, captando la atención de todas las creaturas, formándose un silencio.—ya está más que claro de que la descendiente de la doncella celestial está más que viva.—murmullos se escuchan por todo el lugar al salir a luz tal información.

-esa humana es más que eso.—desde las sombras se acerca una creatura a la cual todos miran incluso el dueño de la voz potente que había hablado antes que él.—ella es la verdadera reencarnación de la doncella celestial.—un sonido más fuerte se escuchó por todo el lugar, los youkais habían empezado a hablar mucho más alto, ya que todos estaban desconcertados.

-en que te basas para decir tal cosa.—nuevamente intervine la creatura de voz potente.

-hoy la he atacado en el gran hospital de Konoha, ella era la doctora de un antiguo líder del clan Uchiha… esa vez su olor y esencia tenían una potencia inigualable, al verme se desmayó y una luz protectora envolvió todo su cuerpo, ninguna de las descendientes de la doncella celestial tenía tal esencia y tal poder, solo ella era conocida por tal cosa.—el silencio que se obtuvo fue abismal.

-entonces es cierto, desde ahora se empezará a buscar la manera de la cual capturar a la doncella celestial, es la única forma de que despertemos a nuestro creador.—el dueño de la voz potente habló por última vez, desprendiendo de su cuerpo una niebla oscura y sus ojos teñirse de un rojo intenso.

Nadie se había imaginado que batalla era la que los esperaba, ningún clan se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir, y Sakura aún que no sabía como digerir tal información menos que menos estaba preparada para lo que la vida le había preparado, no sabía del momento de dolor y angustia que estaba al pasar, aunque en medio de la pesadumbre, no todo sería maldad, algo o alguien le daría las fuerzas por la cual vivir, por la cual luchar.

Continuará…

Holaaaaaaa aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, disculpen la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente muchas gracias por los hermoso comentarios.

Querida Kiome, tu comentario me ha encantado y me ha dado mucha gracia, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegro mucho de que te gustara.

A todos los demás desde mi corazón muchas gracias, espero que sigan disfrutando de este fanfic, nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa a todos! Disculpen la demora, espero que el capítulo anterior le haya gustado. Espero que este realmente les guste, sin más aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

''La Doncella y el Onmyoji''

Capítulo 4:

Posada Uchiha…

…POV Tsunade…..

-se puede saber por qué rayos hiciste eso Madara?.—por qué tubo que contarle a mi nieta algo por lo que me esforcé tantos años en esconderle.

-Tsunade, yo lo siento, pero sabes que estos no son momentos de esconderle cosas a Sakura.

-pero no era necesario que ella supiera eso!.—altero mi voz más de lo que ya estaba, me sentía muy enfadada con Madara, pero más conmigo misma.

-claro que era necesario, era muy posible que en un futuro nuestros enemigos utilizaran esa información en nuestra contra, es mejor que ella lo supiera, aunque eso le causara un dolor irreparable.

-mi Sakura…ella no tiene por qué pensar que sus padres murieron por su culpa.—no podía detener mis lágrimas, no estaba logrando la promesa que le había hecho a mi hija, la de cuidar a Sakura, y más ahora que su vida está en completo peligro.

Sin esperar más tiempo cojo por el camino que siguió Sakura con la intención de hablar con ella, pero no voy sola, Madara va detrás de mí sin decir ni una palabra. Mi pobre niña, debe estarlo pasando muy mal. Decidida para hablar con mi niña, me detuve abruptamente para encontrarme con el actual líder de los Uchiha.

-Fugaku!.—que hace aquí, se que esta es su casa pero creía que aún estaba en una reunión con los demás líderes.

-Tsunade?..., que haces aquí? Es extraño verte.—y que lo digas, hace años que no ponía un pie en la casa Uchiha.—no me digas que está relacionado con la reciente aparición de la doncella celestial, se suponía que todas las posibles mujeres en la que renaciera están muertas, a que se debe entonces que su presencia se halla detectado?

-Fugaku hijo, no hagas tantas preguntas.—escuché como Madara salía a mi rescate, la verdad es que hablar de ese tema me acongojaba, me pasé toda una vida escondiendo la presencia de Sakura, pero no había hecho el esfuerzo suficiente.

-está bien Madara, es normal que el líder del clan Uchiha lo sepa… Fugaku…la doncella celestial…es mi nieta Sakura. —inmediatamente en sus ojos se reflejó el desconcierto.

-pero se suponía que tu nieta murió en el accidente junto con sus padres.

-no, ella no murió, en cuanto a que su presencia nunca fue detectada es debido a que era protegida por un collar que ocultaba y mantenía encerrado todos sus poderes, pero el collar perdió todo su poder, y solo un Uchiha puede devolvérselo.

-pero por qué mantuviste a la doncella celestial oculta de todos?.—alterado, muy alterado estaba el líder del clan Uchiha y yo lo entendía.

-sabes muy bien el por qué, ella hubiera sido cogida como una bolsa de sangre para darle poder a todo tu clan a través de esta, y por el poder que su sangre le transmite a aquel que la baba traería consigo que todos los demás clanes lucharan por ella, sabes que sería así, además de que no es el único peligro que correría si se queda con un Uchiha!.—por eso la había escondido, y yo misma había huido, pero no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia Madara luego de decir lo último, como reacción solo obtuve que agachara su cabeza intentando evadir mi mirada y expresar parte del dolor de recordar algo del pasado.

-Tsunade. —escuché la voz apagada de Madara, sabía lo mucho que le dolía escuchar ese miedo que me mataba por dentro.

-nosotros la hubiéramos protegido, ese es el deber del clan Uchiha, el clan Haruno no fue creado para que se encargara de ello, siempre fue deber del clan Uchiha, pero tu, tu querías hacer con tu nieta lo mismo que hiciste contigo y tu hija, tres generaciones Tsunade, tres generaciones en la que el líder del Clan Uchiha no se ha fortalecido con la energía de la doncella celestial.

-pero hubiera sufrido, hubieran sufrido, no quería eso para ellas, no lo quería.—no podía detener mis lágrimas, no podía calmarme, todo lo que había querido en la vida era proteger a mi hija y a Sakura.

-nunca hubieran sufrido a nuestro lado, pero siempre fuiste una cobarde Tsunade, siempre lo fuiste.—levanté mi rostro para mirar a Fugaku y vi que a quien miraba era Madara y lo miraba con tristeza y yo sabía por qué era, lo sabía perfectamente.

-donde está ella?.—preguntó sacándome de mi lamento.

-está con Sasuke, creo que están cerca del lago.

-bien, debemos hablar, los demás clanes se han empezado a movilizar, se ha detectado una inmensa fuerza oscura en el aire, y grandes masas de Youkais se han estado reuniendo, algo muy peligroso se acerca. Además, hay muchas cosas que deben de saber.—sin esperar mucho más fuimos hacia donde se encontraban mi nieta y Sasuke, esperando que su dolor no fuera muy grande.

-FIN DEL POV DE TSUNADE-

-POV DE SAKURA-

-''le agradecía enormemente a Sasuke por ayudarme a relajar mis pensamientos y emociones''

-Sakura.—escucho mi nombre como un suave susurro provenir desde Sasuke, lo miro para que sepa que tiene toda mi atención.—quieres ver algo maravilloso?—lo miro interesada en lo que quiere mostrarme.—dame tus manos.—se para en frente de mi y cogemos nuestras manos, mi cuerpo reacciona ante su cercanía, pero rápidamente me dice que no tema y que me relaje.

-cierra los ojos y siente el aire, el sonido del viento, escucha el agua correr, el de las ramas mecidas por el viento, siente con cada fibra de tu cuerpo lo que te rodea.—no se por qué pero el escuchar su voz me transportó hacia un lugar en donde solo podía escuchar y sentir exactamente lo que me decía, empecé a tomar en cuenta cosas que normalmente no hacía, el viento recorrió por mi cuerpo y meció mi cabello como si fuera parte de él, me perdí en la sensación.

-ahora abre los ojos.—lentamente hice lo que me pidió, y la belleza e inigualdad de que lo que mis ojos apreciaban era indescriptible. Gotas de agua flotaban a nuestro alrededor como si hubieran sido detenidas por el tiempo, las flores y plantas habían crecido y florecido, y las hojas de los árboles cabían en espiral como si el viento las hiciera caer de esa forma, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

-es maravilloso.—no pude detener la gran sonrisa que se asomó en mis labios.—esto lo estás haciendo tu?

-no, eres tu la que lo hizo.

-pero cómo?

-Sakura, no debes temer a tu poder, ni debes pensar que es algún tipo de maldición.—baje mi rostro porque hasta ahora era eso lo que pensaba del supuesto poder que me había hecho perder a mis padres.—tu poder es vida, energía, naturaleza, yo, tu abuela, tus padres, todo ser vivo y el que no se encuentra ya en este mundo forma parte de tu poder, puedes sentirlo.—no pude entender que era lo que querían decir esas palabras, pero ciertamente me ayudaron a sentirme mejor, lo miré y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que mi sangre se calentara y mi corazón latirá muy rápido, agarré mi pecho fuertemente al no saber que había sido esa sensación.

-Sakura.—la voz de mi abuela llamándome me sacó de mi burbuja de emociones.—estás bien?—en su rostro se reflejaba lo preocupada que estaba por mi, y yo no sabía que hacer.

-si…no te preocupes.—separé mis manos de las de Sasuke dándome cuenta de que aún las teníamos agarradas y todo a nuestro alrededor volvió a la normalidad, sorprendiendo a los nuevos espectadores que habían llegado.

-has sido tu Sakura?—la voz sorprendida de Madara me llamó la atención.—has incitado a la naturaleza, el ambiente se ve mucho más limpio y los árboles están agradecidos.

-en serio? Solo hice lo que Sasuke me pidió y de momento el viento, el sonido, todo a nuestro alrededor cambió.

-ese es parte de tu poder mi niña, yo también lo tengo, aunque nunca fue tan grande como el que vi ahora.—no se por qué pero es su voz pude escuchar algo de tristeza y preocupación, sabía que algo me estaba ocultando y no sabía que hacer para saberlo, no quería verla así.

-Sakura.—esta vez mi nombre fue pronunciado por un hombre al cual nunca había visto, aunque su rostro se me pareció mucho al de Madara y Sasuke, por lo que pude entender que era el actual líder del clan Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke.—mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku, un placer conocerte al fin.

-el placer es mío, disculpe que haya entrado a su casa sin avisar.—traté de excusarme, ya que estaba en una casa ajena sin ser invitada por el verdadero dueño.

-no te preocupes, esta casa es de Sasuke y él fue el que te trajo, por tanto eres bienvenida.—su voz me sonó tan agradable que me hizo recordar la voz de mi padre y un sentimiento cálido recorrió mi cuerpo.

-muchas gracias.

-entremos a la casa, así podremos hablar de manera más tranquila, aún hay muchas cosas que debes de saber Sakura.—todos lo seguimos hacia el interior de la casa y nos quedamos en una amplia habitación realmente hermosa, esta casa no dejaba de impresionarme, se sentía una gran vibra por todos lados. Me senté en uno de los cojines que estaban en el suelo, imitando lo que los demás habían hecho, me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, como si fuera la única que no comprendía lo que sucedía. De momento algo suave se instaló en mis piernas y vi que fue Yuki, sonreí mirando a la tierna creatura que estaba encima de mi como si quisiera brindarme fuerzas, la acaricié mientras la miraba tiernamente.

-Sakura.—la voz de Fugaku me trajo a la realidad, por lo que dejé de prestarle atención a Yuki y la centré en él.—me puedo imaginar que tendrás muchas preguntas?—hice una señal con la cabeza dándole a entender que tenía razón en lo que me preguntaba.—trataré de responder cada una de tus preguntas, pero antes empezaré a decirte lo que tengo que contar y después me preguntarás si te quedó alguna duda.

-hace mucho tiempo una doncella celestial bajó a la tierra…—escuché como empezaba a relatarme lo mismo que me había contado mi abuela, hasta que fue interrumpido por ella.

-ya ella sabe el principio de la historia.

-cuánto es que sabe?

-solo hasta la historia de los hijos de la doncella.— la voz de mi abuela sonaba como si le estuviera suplicando a Fugaku que no me contara más de lo que ya sabía, pero yo quería saber, no quería quedarme ignorante ante lo que estaba pasándome.

-bien, entiendo…Hime y Rokuro… esos eran los nombres de los hijos de la doncella celestial, Hime era una mujer muy bella, y así como el tamaño de su belleza era el de su poder, fue la primera en comenzar lo que hoy conocemos como Onmyoji y Rokuro era fuerte, prepotente y envidioso, que terminó convirtiéndose en el primer Ayakashis, ambos habían heredado los poderes de su madre, pero no fueron utilizados de la misma manera, mientras que el hermano lo utilizaba para el mal y la destrucción, la hermana que lo amaba trataba de reparar todo el daño y tratar de poder salvarlo, pero todo se descontroló y tuvo que dar su propia vida para encerrar a su querido hermano en una cueva en el lugar más profundo del fondo del mar, pero no fue suficiente con encerrarlo a él, ya los poderes de Rokuro habían crecido y había formado millones y millones de creaturas igual a él.—trataba de no perderme ni un detalle de lo que escuchaba, a parte de que aún se me hacía difícil poder creer algo de lo que estaba escuchando, es que por Dios hablaban de Ayakashis!, pero al ver el rostro afligido de mi abuela sabía que no era una mala broma lo que estaba escuchando.

-me imagino que ya irás captando al escuchar esto y lo que creo que te contó tu abuela, sabrás que eres la reencarnación de la doncella celestial.—asentí torpemente como si detuvieran mi cabeza evitando algún movimiento.—un tiempo antes de que Hime la hija de la doncella, decidiera encerrar a su hermano logró tener una familia, en la cual con el tiempo hubieron muchos descendientes, ellos se fueron dando cuenta de que todas las mujeres de la rama principal de la familia eran portadoras del poder de la doncella celestial, pero nunca había existido una descendiente en la que la verdadera doncella celestial reencarnara.—mi rostro aún estaba congestionado, tratando de no perderme en el hilo de la historia y entender lo que me estaban diciendo.

-puedo entender que mi abuela, y mi mamá también tuvieron ese poder, el de la doncella celestial.—miré a mi abuela tristemente, podía comprenderla, el enterarte de algo como esto no es realmente fácil.

-si.— desde las manos de mi abuela brilló una hermosa y cálida luz, era el poder de la doncella, sonreí porque esa luz me hizo recordar a mi madre, fue la misma luz con la que mi mamá me había protegido en ese accidente.

-de seguro te estarás preguntando que dónde entramos lo Uchihas en toda esta historia…, el hombre del que se enamoró y con el que se casó la doncella celestial hace tantos años fue un Uchiha, nuestro antepasado.—miré a Sasuke sorprendida al escuchar lo que me habían dicho, el antepasado de Sasuke fue el hombre de la doncella.

-a diferencia de los Harunos.—esta vez fue la voz de Madara la que me empezó a hablar, luego de mirar a Fugaku y darle a entender de que era mejor que él contara lo que diría.—nuestros antepasados no tenían ningún poder, eran simples humanos, hasta que Sasuke que era como se llamaba nuestro antepasado que se casó con la doncella, contrajo matrimonio con esta. Los Uchihas se dieron cuenta de que él había adquirido poderes y fuerza al mantener relaciones sexuales con la doncella, como parte de una entrega y transmisión de energía que ocurría entre ambos, muchos años después la doncella celestial regresó al lugar de donde vino, por lo que el antepasado Sasuke se volvió a casar formando así lo que se conoce hoy como el clan Uchiha. Los Harunos en conmemoración al amor que ambos sintieron que podía traducirse como ''campo de primavera'' y los Uchihas serían el clan que se encargaría de cuidar a todas las mujeres del clan Haruno que tuvieran el poder de la doncella celestial.

No pude evitar volver a voltear mi vista hacia Sasuke, era…era su deber cuidarme, según lo que había escuchado solo debía estar a mi lado por esa razón, mi corazón latió, pero esta vez con algo de tristeza, miré a mi abuela y me sorprendí al verla mirar a Madara de la misma manera que yo lo hice con Sasuke, pero en ella vi algo más, arrepentimiento y añoranza.

Fugaku me vio como si pudiera ver a través de mi y entender todo lo que por mi mente pasaba, agradecí que no me preguntara nada sobre eso.

-y Sakura que crees al respecto de lo que acabas de escuchar?

-puedo entender, pero por qué me persiguen los Youkais?—aún tenía duda con respecto a lo que me había ocurrido en el accidente que tuve y el en hospital.

-Rokuro.—Rokuro? ¿El hijo Ayakashi de la doncella? Qué tenía que ver él, no que ya estaba encerrado?.

-solo tu sangre puede liberarlo.—mi pulso se aceleró instantáneamente, sentí mi sangre correr con más rapidez, miedo era el miedo lo que sentía.—no solo los Ayakashis saben el poder que tiene tu sangre Sakura, desde la antigüedad, los demás clanes que fueron aprendiendo el arte de los Onmyoji querían aumentar sus poderes teniendo bajo su poder a las mujeres de la rama principal de los Harunos, con su sangre podían curar heridas incurables por cualquier medicina, incluso a los que están al borde de la muerte, la sangre de las mujeres con el poder de la doncella celestial, es así de importante, por eso es que existió el clan Uchiha para protegerlas.

-pero tu abuela huyó de nosotros, ella y tu madre no fueron cuidadas por nosotros, desde los tiempos en que ambos clanes fueron creados, la mujer del clan Haruno con el mayor poder se convertía en esposa del líder del clan Uchiha, para así revitalizar el poder que deben poseer los Uchihas, por dos generaciones tu abuela nos privó de este, por eso tu collar perdió su poder protector, porque el nuestro también disminuyó.—mi collar? Esposa? De que estaban hablando no entendía que era lo que me trataba de decir Fugaku, era mucho lo que mi cerebro tenía que asimilar en un solo momento.

-el collar que mantenía tu poder oculto de los Youkais tenía parte de nuestro poder, por eso en todos estos años no te encontraron, ellos, ni nosotros, pero ahora que nuestro poder disminuyó, el del collar también.— Sasuke se había mantenido toda la conversación en silencio, y ahora que interviene me hizo sorprenderme incluso más que de lo que había dicho.

-ok entiendo eso, ¿pero esposa, matrimonio? Una mujer del clan Haruno debe casarse con un Uchiha para que ese poder vuelva a crecer?—me dirigí desconcertada a Sasuke dejándole saber que aún no entendía muchas cosas.

-no cualquier mujer del clan Haruno, se puede decir que las líderes, como tu abuela.—mi rostro volteó lo más rápido que había hecho en mi vida para mirar solo a mi abuela, mi abuela debía de haberse casado con un Uchiha?...solo unos segundos tuvieron que pasar para darme cuenta, miré a Madara y pude ver que sabía que me había dado cuenta.

-usted tuvo que haberse casado con mi abuela no?—mi mirada y mi voz suave se dirigieron hacia Madara.

-si.—su voz sonó triste, no quería hablar sobre eso, podía darme cuenta.

-al igual que tu madre y tu Sakura, tu debes casarte con el próximo líder del clan Uchiha, debes de casarte con Sasuke.—mis mejillas y mi cuerpo se encendieron por el aumento de calor que recorrió mi cuerpo, yo debo de casarme con Sasuke? Volteé mi rostro para verlo y la mirada de esos profundos ojos negros me atravesaron dejándome indefensa, cautivándome y envolviéndome. Yo debía de casarme con Sasuke, no sabía si sentirme feliz o triste, solo sabía que era suficiente información para mi cabeza, me habían soltado de una manera tan increíble toda la historia de mis antepasados que me tenía anonadada, tenía miedo, tenía miedo porque sabía que no sería nada bueno lo que me comenzaría a suceder.

CONTINUARÁ….

Perdonen nuevamente, no se ustedes pero este capítulo no me gustó para nada, a parte de que me tardé muchísimo en escribirlo lo sentí muy aburrido, carente de emoción, pero realmente lo siento, era necesario para la historia, además de que había estado un poco trabada y tratando de organizar mis ideas porque desde que terminé el 3 capítulo comencé con pruebas, las terminé pero me desvinculé del fanfic y entonces ahora volver a escribirlo me fue difícil, espero no haberlos defraudado pero en este capítulo ya podéis ir dando cuenta de que va la historia, sin más mis eternas disculpas y hasta el próximo capítulo, espero verlos nuevamente en el próximo, no me abandonen !


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas, disculpen la tardanza que fue muy extensa, gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron mucho a continuar esta historia, que espero y siga siendo de su agrado, sin más aquí les dejo la historia y a leer.

POV de Sakura

Esto no podía estar pasando, eran tantas las contradicciones que tenía en mi cabeza que no sabía de que manera asimilar lo que había acabado de escuchar.

Absorta en mis pensamientos me sorprendí cuando de un momento a otro apareció atravesando las paredes de aquella habitación una extraña creatura de fuego que parecía tener forma de zorro, esta se acercó a Fugaku y se deshizo para terminar siendo una carta. Luego de leerla me miró y habló hacia Madara.

-Son los Uzumaki, dicen que el consejo acaba de convocar otra reunión con los líderes, ya saben de la presencia de la doncella celestial y quieren llegar a un acuerdo, la situación se está saliendo de las manos, dicen que debemos ir con la doncella.—''yo también debía de ir? No puede ser''.

-de acuerdo.—escuché a mi abuela suspirar y dirigirme una mirada de derrota, se palpaba en el aire que no estaba de acuerdo.

Yo solo podía seguirlos hacia donde sea que se dirigieran, al salir de la mansión Uchiha sentí un escalofrío y el aire muy pesado, mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Antes de subirnos al coche que nos llevaría a nuestro destino sentí como en mis hombros colocaban un cálido abrigo, dirigí mi vista buscando el motivo del repentino cambio de temperatura y me sorprendí al ver que Sasuke había colocado esa fuente de calor sobre mi, le agradecí con la vista y agarré el abrigo ciñéndolo más a mi cuerpo, podía sentir el olor de Sasuke en este traspasando mis sentidos y colocándose en mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sentirme protegida.

Al llegar a nuestro destino no podía dejar de tener mi boca abierta, era el templo más grande que había visto, tenía figura de Dioses guardianes y muchos amuletos protectores por todos lados, un grupo de personas vestidas con ropas blancas nos recibieron y nos guiaron hacia una gran habitación donde había una gran mesa y sentados en esta un grupo de personas que al verlos directamente a los ojos, hicieron que los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran ante la repentina atmósfera fría que se podía sentir.

-así que esta es la famosa Doncella Celestial, ciertamente se puede sentir parte de su poder rodearle como a toda una principiante que no sabe controlarlo.—una fría voz me hizo saltar del susto, en serio se podía sentir de esa manera mi supuesto poder? O es que este era otro friki? Por qué tenía los ojos blancos, era ciego?

-Hyuga, la estás asustando, es la primera vez que se encuentra en este lugar y por lo que veo no está acostumbrada a escuchar lo que acabas de decir.—un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos cielo habló con una voz suave y tranquilizadora haciéndome relajarme.

-Minato, tu siempre de pacifista.—respondió el mismo hombre de ojos blancos mientras suspiraba y pasaba su manos por su cien.

-ciertamente es la doncella, no queremos asustarte pequeña, me imagino que ya te deben de haber puesto al tanto con respecto a que nuestros clanes siempre han estado en guerra viendo quien se quedaría con una Haruno, esta vez hemos decidido hacer un pacto todos y dejar las desigualdades y luchar juntos ante la nueva amenaza que se acerca.—vi a mi abuela sorprenderse ante lo escuchado por un hombre de ojos verdes, como si con ellos pudiera ver mi alma.

-no necesitas sorprenderte tanto Tsunade, es cierto lo que dice Yamanaka, no lucharemos por una Haruno, el peligro que enfrentamos es peor y necesitamos tanto el poder de ella como el de los Uchihas.—por qué este hombre tenía el pelo como piña?, pero bueno se veía muy serio al hablar, cómo supo interpretar lo que mi abuela pensaba, es como si con la mirada te analizara por completo evitando que ocultaras algo de él.

-entonces todos estamos de acuerdo, Sakura se quedará con los Uchihas y nosotros la protegeremos.

-no tan rápido Fugaku, es cierto que no nos interpondremos en la relación que por años han tenido ustedes los Uchihas con los Harunos, pero no serán los únicos que protejan a la doncella, cada clan dará a su mejor onmyoji para esa labor, sabemos que ustedes son fuertes pero en este momento están un poco debilitado por la ausencia de las anteriores generaciones de Harunos unidas a su clan.—la mirada del hombre con pelo de piña cambió hacia mi abuela dando a entender a que se refería, y sorprendiendo a los Uchihas por conocer tanto de su situación.—por lo que no queremos que a la doncella celestial le falte cuidado, estamos hablando de que todos los Youkais van detrás de ella y eso amigo es casi la misma población de seres humanos que hay en Japón.

''Espera! Acaba de decir que tantos monstros estarán detrás de mi? Ya sabía que sería perseguida por ellos pero que fueran tantos no puede ser, esto no es broma, estoy soñando, en algún momento despertaré''

Fugaku miró a Sasuke y a mi abuela, para volver su mirada hacia donde estaba anteriormente y soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-de acuerdo, todo sea por el cuidado de la doncella, si no hay más que decir nos vamos.—Al escuchar a Fugaku decir que nos íbamos salí del transe que me encontraba, no entendía por qué no se me preguntó si estaba de acuerdo con todas las tonterías que decían sin explicarme.

Me veía como ida, es que soy yo la que está equivocada o es normal que entienda y lo acepte todo así de fácil? Mi rostro y angustia debió de ser demasiado obvia por como mi abuela me abrazó ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

-lo siento mi niña, lo siento, nadie te a preguntado que crees de todo esto, nadie a podido entender que todo es nuevo para ti, lo siento, pero no estás soñando estás en peligro y yo aré todo lo posible por protegerte.—casi lloro al ver a mi abuela tan triste e impotente, por lo que comencé a esforzarme en pensar que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real.

Luego de separarme de los brazos de mi abuela y decirle con la mirada que todo estaba bien, miré mi reloj para saber la hora y casi pego un grito al saber que eran la 7:20 pm, mi horario de guardia en el hospital empieza a las 8:00 pm y no estaba ni remotamente lista, pero es mi trabajo y no puedo descuidarlo.

-abuela…debo irme, tengo guardia en el hospital a las 8.—le hablé en voz baja a mi abuela para no llamar la atención de los demás presentes en la habitación.

-Oh Dios mi niña es verdad!, no te preocupes yo me encargo.—me alejé un poco del resto de las personas, no quería seguir escuchando como hablaban de protegerme y todo eso, mi abuela se acercó hasta los que parecían ser hasta ahora los líderes de los clanes y luego de hablar por unos cortos minutos todos terminaron mirándome y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mi abuela se acercó a mi y me guio hasta las afueras del templo, detrás de mi pude ver como salía Sasuke, al llegar a estar frente a un auto negro que no era en el que habíamos venido dirigí mi atención a mi abuela.

-Qué sucede abuela? te veo triste.—tenía el rostro decaído, creí que podría ver en él arrugas que nunca había visto.

-no te preocupes mi niña, es solo que no quería que te vieras envuelta en todo esto.

-está bien abuela, no te preocupes, aún es un poco difícil poder entenderlo, pero hago lo que puedo.

El rostro de mi abuela cambió y una ligera sonrisa de comprendimiento vi reflejada.

-Pero mi niña, debes tener cuidado, aunque el collar esté funcionando de nuevo, ya no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para oculta tu aura.—miré el recuerdo de mi madre con añoro mientras lo acariciaba con una de mis manos.

Sasuke quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación se acercó hasta estar frene de mi.

-Sakura.—su voz llamar mi nombre me estremeció, sorprendiéndome nuevamente por como logra formar estragos en mi con solo mencionarme.—me gustaría poder acompañarte en tu trabajo, es mi deber protegerte, pero debo quedarme en una reunión con los demás onmyojis que serán tus guardianes a partir de ahora, por eso quiero que te lleves a Yuki, ella te cuidará y te avisará si se acerca una amenaza hacia ti.—un pequeño fuego azul apareció de entre sus manos para salir de este mi pequeña bolita de pelos.—cuídate.—mientras sonreía mirando a Yuki quien movía sus colas feliz al verme, volví mi vista a Sasuke al escuchar como me había pedido que me cuidara, no pude apartar la vista de sus profundos ojos, eran tan negros que deberían de causarme temor, pero eso era imposible, hacía estremecer cada célula de mi cuerpo, es como si conociera esos ojos de toda la vida.

-gracias, lo haré.—aparté mis ojos de él tratando de esconder una vez más que su mirada me debilitaba, me despedí de mi abuela y monté en el carro para dirigirme hacia el hospital.

El camino fue ameno, no podía parar de pensar en muchas cosas, pude llegar a tiempo para comenzar mi guarda… sería una noche muy larga.

Había sido una noche de locos, nunca había visto tantos pacientes, había corrido de una sala a otra no se cuantas veces ya en la noche, Yuki se mantuvo a mi lado en todo momento, nadie podía verla, solo los niños que se quedaban encantados podían verla.

Mientras iba por uno de los pasillos hacia la residencia para descansar un rato, sentí como Yuki quien había estado durmiendo en uno de los bolsillos de mi bata rápidamente trepó hacia mis hombros en alerta.

-qué sucede Yuki?

-Sakura.

-espera hablas?—Me sorprendí al escuchar una voz proveniente de Yuki o es que me estaba volviendo loca.

-no exactamente, solo que pude lograr comunicar mi mente con la tuya…Sakura siento una fuerza oscura que se está acercando hacia aquí.—mi cuerpo tembló de miedo, solo recordar mi último encuentro con una de esas creaturas hizo que un enorme escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

-desde dónde proviene?

-no…no…ya no puedo sentir nada, es como si se diera cuenta de que había dejado salir su presencia maligna y la ocultara.—eso me asustó mucho más, aún expectante por ver si sucedía algo, sentí como una mano se colocaba en mi hombro provocando que un estrendoroso grito saliera de mi boca.

-Sakura? Estás bien?—al voltear mi rostro muy asustada me tomó por sorpresa encontrarme allí a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, lo conocía desde mis tiempos de estudiante de medicina.

-Sasori?

-estás bien?, te vez muy asustada, es como si acabaras de ver un fantasma, estás pálida.

-eh? No, estoy bien, no te preocupes…Sasori… no viste nada extraño a alguien desconocido?

-mmm, no, no vi ni oí nada, por fin todo está tranquilo, hoy el trabajo ha sido de locos.—observé a Sasori, y en ningún momento había dirigido la mirada a Yuki quien estaba en mi hombro es decir que no podía verla, Yuki se había mantenido muy tranquila.

-es cierto, debe ser por eso que estoy un poco alterada, no te preocupes, nos vemos, yo voy a descansar un rato, si me necesitan llámenme.

-de acuerdo.—seguí mi camino hacia la residencia, sentí como Yuki volvía a moverse en mi hombro, llamando mi atención.

\- Sakura ese muchacho me da mala espina.

-pero que dices Yuki a Sasori lo conozco desde hace años, no hay nada de malo en él.

-puede ser, pero al tratar de ver su alma, no pude ver nada.

-cómo que no pudiste ver nada?

-eso mismo, nada, es como si estuviera vacío, o mejor, como si tratara de esconder una presencia que no quiere ser reconocida, es difícil de entender.

-que dices Yuki?, debes estar igual de cansada como yo.—no seguí escuchando las protestas de Yuki, estaba muy cansada, además conocía a Sasori desde hace muchos años, aunque no pude evitar que la incertidumbre me invadiera.

Fin Pov Sakura….

Mientras Sakura se alejaba de Sasori con Yuki en su hombro, no pudo ver como este volteó a verla o mejor dicho ver lo que había en el hombro de Sakura, para que en cuestión de segundos una maléfica sonrisa y ojos rojos como la sangre aparecieran desde este.

-ya acabas de despertar mi doncella, mi bella doncella celestial….

Continuará….

Una vez más espero que disfrutaran el capítulo, y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero soy muy mala a la hora de desarrollar una historia. Disculpen que haya sido tan corto el capítulo, pero mi musa se fue de momento.

Mmm que será esa mirada de Sasuke.

Mejor aún quién será Sasori, y que esconde.

CHANÉ!


End file.
